


No Disappointment

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time after Season 1 The Eye. Kolya goes after what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Disappointment  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Acastus Kolya/Elizabeth Weir  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 (language)  
>  **Word Count:** 250  
>  **Summary:** Set some time after Season 1 The Eye. Kolya goes after what he wants.  
>  **A/N:** written for theladymore Happy 'late' Birthday! I hope you had a wonderful birthday!

Elizabeth’s eyes widened as she stared at the man standing in front of her. “What are you doing here?”

A slow devilish smile began to spread across his face. “What would you say if I told you that I wanted you?”

“I would say you’re full of sh...”

Kolya tsked. “Language.”

She bit back a smile. _What the hell? Since when did she find him charming enough to smile?_

“I do you know.” He took a step closer. “Ever since I was pressed up behind you with my cock nestled against your back...” He reached down and adjusted himself. “I can’t get you off of my mind.” 

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened further. “I was your hostage.” She reminded him hotly.

His smile widened as he watched her step backwards until she was flush against the wall.

“There’s nowhere else for you to go.” He took another step and closed the distance between them before lowering his head. “What are you going to do now?”

With his warm breath brushing her lips Elizabeth did the only thing she could do. She raised her head and accepted his kiss. But that wasn’t quite right. She didn’t just accept it, she reveled in it. 

This was what she had been wanting for a long time. For Acastus to pin her against the wall, her arms held tight above her head while his lips and tongue brought her to heights she had never dreamed possible.

He didn’t disappoint.


End file.
